


call me maybe (not)

by minuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minuki/pseuds/minuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren giving Jean a blowjob and Jean accidentally butt-dials someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	call me maybe (not)

**Author's Note:**

> i was intrigued by this prompt by [jaegerskey](http://jaegerskey.tumblr.com/post/73144978373/eren-giving-jean-a-blowjob-an-d-jean-accidentally) so i decided to try my hand at writing it. i've never written porn before, it's so hard without using their names a bajillion times. please be gentle with me.

The two of them were late, and Armin was beginning to lose his patience.

Sitting alone at his table in the café, he had his chin propped up on one hand as he absentmindedly flipped through his notes, practicing the lecture he was going to give his two friends when —  _if_  — they’d finally decide to show up. They had agreed to meet at the coffeehouse at three o’clock for a study session, a time he’d confirmed twice with the both of them, but at half past three, there was still no sign of Jean nor Eren. They’d mostly likely forgotten about their plans, as usual. Neither one replied to his texts or picked up his calls when he tried to reach them. The least they could have done was given him a courtesy call or message just to let him know, but he got absolutely nothing.

He made a mental note to refuse sharing his notes the next time Eren missed a class, which was quite often. This meeting itself was really meant to be a tutoring session between the three of them, as Jean and Eren were each having some trouble understanding the theory in their Principles of Microeconomics course. If he had a dollar for every time they came to him for help, he probably could have bought better friends by now.

Five more minutes went by, and the drink he ordered when he’d arrived was already empty. He would have left already if Mikasa hadn’t said she’d join them later on too, and Armin would not feel right about ditching her. He was debating between ordering either a snack or another drink when his phone rang.

“Finally!” he exclaimed in exasperation, seeing the name  _Jean Kirstein_ light up on the screen. He answered the call and practically yelled into the speaker, “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been —” but suddenly stopped when he heard odd sounds coming from the other end of the line that sounded strangely like… heavy breathing? And shuffling. A lot of shuffling.

“Jean? Are you okay? Are you sick?” he asked, previous irritation dissipating at the thought that his friend could be ill.

 _“Nngh,”_  came the soft reply, although it was rather hard to hear, like Jean was holding his phone a few feet away from his mouth. Armin waited for him to say more, but no followup came.

Not sure if that was a yes or no to his question, he went on, “Well, I guess if you’re feeling under the weather, we can reschedule today for when you’re more up for it.”

_“W-wait, here? Again? But we just —”_

Armin blinked. “Huh? No, I said we can reschedule.”

_“Fuck, well, make it quick.”_

_“We all know you’re the master of quick,”_  a different, teasing voice said, much closer to the phone. They were clearly not paying any attention to Armin, and that was when it dawned on him that Jean hadn’t called him on purpose — assuming it was a pocket-dial, as all the shuffling he heard indicated, and whoever was on the other end had no idea Armin could hear everything.

_“Hey, shut it before I ram you again, Yeager.”_

So that was Eren who was with him. He thought that was rather strange; he had never heard Eren sound like that before. That made Armin’s head steam. This was just so typical Eren and Jean, constantly ditching plans at the last minute without even giving a heads-up, usually just to play video games or something else equally irresponsible. This always left him, Armin, to deal with the aftermath. Just once, he would like to see how they would like if he did half the things they did to him, which would probably end up with them failing half their courses and having to take an extra year. Then they would truly understand what it felt like to be left behind, and frankly, they deserved —

_“Mnngh, ahh! A-ah, Eren —”_

Armin froze. That did not sound like video games.

—

They were in his dorm room with his ass pressed against the edge of his desk. He watched intently as Eren’s tongue ran from the base of his cock all along the length to the head. Eren wrapped his mouth around the tip and gave a quick suck.  _Shit, when did he get so good at this_. Jean still remembered when they first started this little… whatever it was. It began as a ridiculous game of chicken a few months ago. At first, they did not touch — that was the point, to see who would surrender first — but then one day, neither backed down, and it suddenly became all too real. Kisses led to touching, which led to rubbing and grinding and… Well, let’s just say there wasn’t any part of them that was virgin anymore. Eren couldn’t even manage a simple hand-job back then, with his clumsy hands clammy with sweat, but look at him now, just few short months later, he was performing blowjobs like some fucking Kama Sutra master. Jean didn’t know whether he loved it or hated it more.

“Does it feel good?” Eren teased, popping Jean’s cock from his mouth and nuzzling it against his cheek, precome smearing his face along the way. He placed the occasional kiss up and down the shaft as he spoke. “Am I making you feel good?”

Jean let out a deep growl. This fucking asshole, Eren  _knew_  how it made him feel, and it was beyond just “good”. This jackass was enjoying the torture he was putting Jean through, as Jean squirmed in his place, desperate to feel the heat around him again.

“Fuck you, Eren,” he managed to gasp. “Fuck you.”

Eren leaned up, a hand lifting Jean’s shirt and tongue gliding over the hard abdominal muscles, kissing his way down. “You already did.”

“And I’ll do it again. I told you to make this quick, didn’t I?”

Then in a swift motion, Eren was down on him all over again, and the sudden contact had him struggling to keep standing. He didn’t expect the intense, indescribable sensation of teeth that gently grazed the underside of his cock, and his breath caught in surprise, but in the best way possible.

"Shit, sorry, did that hurt?" Eren asked, looking up with those mesmerizing blue-green eyes of his, voice muffled from having his mouth full. Jean gulped as he stared into those half-lidded eyes, the lustful gaze sending a jolt of heat straight to his dick, making it twitch. How was it possible for him —  _Eren Yeager of all people_  — to look so good, so damn  _erotic_  while doing this. It was a glorious sight, one that he wanted to commit to memory, and he almost forgot how to speak.

“No, that feels… good,” he somehow found his voice and sighed heavily, throwing his head back. “Fucking amazing.” He had to hold onto the edge of the desk behind him for support, so tightly that his knuckles turned white, in fear that his legs would give up in weakness. “Fuck, Eren, do that again,” he moaned, voice heavy and raspy, as he reached one hand out, fisting the brunet’s hair and pulling him closer. He arched his back to meet him, causing Eren to take the entire length in his mouth all at once. He gently caressed Eren’s ear, which were now tinged pink, knowing that was one of his more sensitive areas. He felt Eren’s mouth tighten around him, pleased that he was feeling it too. Jean himself wasn’t quiet either, letting his voice out freely, panting so hard like he was unable to breathe. His appetite was increasing more and more each second at the knowledge that just sucking him off made Eren so hot and bothered…

“Let me hear you too, Eren. Show me how much you love my cock,” Jean breathed as Eren now got to work on mouthing his balls. _  
_

“Mmn, I love it,” Eren murmured between kisses.  _Shit_ , the sensation and his words drove Jean crazy. “It feels so hot in my mouth. I want to suck it dry.”

Only in these kinds of situations did the dirty talk turn him on so much that he lost all sense of shame. He was so into this feeling, so into the pleasure overwhelming his body that he hadn’t realized when Eren pulled his pants down to mid-thigh and slowly snuck his fingers behind him, squeezing his ass. He paid it no mind until his fingers went a little too far, and they were nearly touching his entrance.

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” he demanded, forcing Eren’s head up by his hair. Eren responded with a smile but said nothing and continued sucking and licking away. His tongue glided back over the head of Jean’s cock and flicked over the slit at the top before wrapping his mouth completely around once more. Jean could feel Eren’s fingers tracing around his entrance, but not forcing — just teasing.  _Jesus Christ_ , He wanted it so bad, he wanted Eren to plunge them inside, find his prostate, and fuck him senseless with his fingers. He was too far gone, his mind in too much of a disarray to stop now, that he didn’t even care about any preparation. The only thing he could comprehend at that moment was Eren, and nothing but Eren.  _Eren, Eren, Eren_ , chanting his name over and over again. But he was being a fucking tease, making Jean whine all that much harder until he was finally pushed over his threshold.

“A-ah, I’m close…!” he gasped, losing control and thrusting his hips harder and faster. “So close… Fuck! Eren — wait, Eren, fuck, I’m gonna come—!” he warned and tried to pull his partner’s head back, but Eren refused to move, and with one final, deep plunge into his mouth, Jean could no longer hold back and let himself come. Eren accepted it, massaging Jean’s balls as he drank it all in, not letting a single drop spill.

Jean finally collapsed onto the ground. He had his eyes closed and back leaning against the desk, savoring the post-orgasm bliss of one of the best blowjobs he’d ever received. He cracked one eye open to sneak a peak in front of him and saw Eren lying on his back, shirt collar pulled off one shoulder, with the sexiest, most satisfied look on his face, like he was pleased that he could make Jean come so hard.

 _Shit, he looks so fucking hot right now_ , he thought to himself, but there was no way he could ever say it out loud.  _The things I would do to him…_ Jean pulled his pants back up and smiled naughtily, slowly making his way towards Eren.

“Your turn.”

—

Armin had been in the middle of many bizarre situations over his lifetime, but he did not need to rank them in any order for him to know that the most bizarre of all had just happened — two of his best friends reaching third base. Together. With each other. And being there to hear every excruciating detail. Every movement, every moan, every suck.

His head was still steaming, but now for an entirely different reason, and he had difficulty choosing which was worse. His phone was still held up to his ear, and he could hear them continuing to go at it, but for some reason, he couldn’t will himself to turn away.

_“Aahn, Jean — what are you doing —”_

_“Payback for what you just did to me, Yeager. Or should I stop?”_

_“N-no! Nngh, no… don’t… Don’t stop…”_

_“Tell me what you want me to do to you, Eren.”_

_“Mmnh, ah, so cruel — you know what I want…”_

_“Say it.”_

_“Aah! Ah, ah, just — fucking — fuck me again already, please —”_

Then the line went dead.

Eren and Jean.  _Eren and Jean_. It made more sense than he was willing to admit. He wasn’t going to pretend he wasn’t aware of all those secret glances they shared with each other, like they thought he never noticed. The amount of tension between them when they were together exceeded what was normal for two people, and during all those times they had ditched him before… He was willing to bet they were doing the same thing.

How was he ever going to be able to face them again?

“Hello? Armin?” he heard a voice in the distance when a hand waved in front of him, and he snapped out of his daze to come face-to-face with Mikasa. “Are you okay? What’s going on? Where’s Eren and Jean?”

Armin tried to muster up a sound, but his voice came out in nothing more than a high-pitched squeak. “I — I have to go to the restroom!”

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> what.  
> /hides in embarrassment


End file.
